


上瘾

by sinsewengu



Series: 上瘾 [1]
Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁，我流ABO，PWP。





	上瘾

喻文波无数次觉得王柳羿这人出生在这世上就是来克他的。

 

他要是有意挣扎一下，还能与之抗衡一两下，倒霉的是他根本就心甘情愿，于是只能在这欲望的泥沼里越陷越深，乃至上瘾。

 

有些谣言是捕风捉影的假象，但大部分却都是被再度包装后的事实。喻文波说不准他和王柳羿的事究竟是前者还是后者，抑或是两者皆有。外界都认定了他十七岁刚分化成Alpha的时候便已经标记了队里唯一的Omega王柳羿，于是这之后不乏将“Jackeylove的Omega”这样的称呼冠在王柳羿身上的人。这话的前半句是没错，但后半句便是虚假的了。

 

他分化时完全失去了理智，几乎是粗暴地标记了王柳羿，等他清醒过来，苏小落沉默地带着他去了为Omega特别设立的医疗机关，让他眼睁睁地看着王柳羿忍耐着几乎要将他整个人的血肉骨骼都尽数吞没的痛楚，消除掉了身体里属于年轻Alpha的标记，那时候王柳羿夺眶而出的眼泪像是永远印在他心口，一道无法抛弃的泪痕。

 

喻文波那时候想，为什么他蓝哥要将他的标记消除呢？后来却又觉得难以开口询问这一点，毕竟他们的关系本就不能用情侣的字眼来框定，感情不到位，却被套上标记的束缚，任谁都不好过。

 

基地的日子仍旧是不咸不淡，但也是从那之后开始，王柳羿固定的易感期便成了两个人不是秘密的秘密。喻文波有些庆幸那时候给他们俩安排的是双人间，到了那时候门一关，便在床上厮混到天明。

 

 

凌晨两点半，喻文波还开着电脑和摄像头在单排混直播时长，一局结束，下一局还没匹配到的时间，喻文波跟弹幕互动，说了几句骚话。王柳羿就是在这时候倒了杯水放到他桌子上的。纤瘦的Omega用指腹摩挲着马克杯的边缘，很小声地说：“早点睡觉。”

 

其实喻文波根本来不及抬头看王柳羿的表情，他的眼睛里满是那双形状好看的手，葱白的手指在杯口滑过的动作像是一个很明确的暗示，他还来不及说些什么，对方便已经转头回房间去了。

 

喻文波没由来地觉得渴，像是被赤身裸体地空投进撒哈拉沙漠似的。屏幕上显示对局已被找到，他的喉结动了动，一手拿起那杯温热的水，一手操作鼠标点下了确认。这一局牌位他打得异常激进，要是他能切窗口切回直播间，就能看到满屏幕质问他是不是嗑药了的弹幕，光速推了对面的水晶，喻文波关掉了游戏客户端。

 

“今天就到这里了，时间不早了兄弟们都早点睡哈。”

 

“我？毕竟我蓝哥叫我早点睡觉，你们懂的，我一般都是跪着的。”喻文波扯开一边的嘴角笑，干脆利落地关掉了直播间。

 

 

他回到房间的时候王柳羿果然还没有睡，房间里的信息素浓度比正常值要高上不少，尽管喻文波在看到王柳羿倒水时的暗示时就已经隐约有了猜测，但实际上他掀开被子看到Omega缩在他床上眼睛湿润的时候还是有些莫名其妙的兴奋。

 

王柳羿究竟对他有多大的吸引力？他太容易在这个人的面前失去理智了。但这究竟是不是一件好事，喻文波却不敢确定。说到底，王柳羿为什么要洗掉他的标记——这始终都会鲠在他喉间。

 

喻文波掰着手指算了算日子：“蓝哥这次是不是易感期提前了？”

 

“应该是……你别算了，百分百准时本来就是不可能的。”王柳羿咬着下唇瓮声瓮气地说，火急火燎地脱他的衣服。

 

喻文波想起他以前说自己和瘦这个字没关系，但实际上他的体重本来就是很正常的，是因为王柳羿太瘦，拿他自己的标准来衡量别人，自然都和瘦搭不上边了。他于是也伸出手来，将王柳羿身上仅剩的棉质T恤和内裤也给剥掉，T恤的颜色鲜艳，喻文波甚至都产生了他是在剥牛奶糖的糖纸的错觉。

 

Omega进入易感期后对于欲望的需求是直线飙升的，王柳羿不喜欢那样，他觉得那时候的自己根本就不像他自己，于是他总喜欢闭上眼睛，将脸埋在枕头里，像个鸵鸟一样地叫喻文波的名字，连让喻文波快一点结束时候的呻吟也是如此。

 

王柳羿的身体早就做好准备了，他仅仅只是用了两只手指，就已经听到王柳羿用快忍耐不住的声音急切地叫他。

 

“……喻文波……喻文波。”

 

“蓝哥，痛你跟我说，别憋着。”

 

喻文波这么说，但他心里其实清楚得很，在这个时期的Omega就算是疼痛地快要死去，也不可能向他喊停的。可他最怕的就是这点了，他分化期的狂躁绝不能再一次发生了。

 

冬天的上海冷起来能让人骨头都隐隐作痛，房间里没有开空调，但却被情潮的热度给吞并。喻文波听到很多声音，他掰着王柳羿的腿往他身体深处撞，每顶一下都能听到王柳羿抑制不住的小声喘叫，像是奶猫在饥饿时候发出的那种声音。下身交合在一起时仿佛打翻一整瓶稀释过的啫哩，暧昧得王柳羿恨不得将自己的耳朵捂上，喻文波猜他现在肯定想的是要是自己的听力没那么好可能还能将这份羞耻感降低一点。

 

这些声音当然不可能是因为痛楚才会发出来的。

 

他又想到王柳羿在消除标记时落下的眼泪，以及他被泪水染湿，像是将死的蝴蝶的翅膀那样颤抖着的睫毛，明明是痛到极致，能让他心脏被绞紧的画面，可却又让他无端觉得漂亮。他或许是疯了，又或许是病了。

 

那时候的景象和现在的景象形成鲜明的对比。

 

喻文波叹了口气。

 

他想。

 

王柳羿这是要他的命。

 

 

做完一轮的时候天已经亮了，王柳羿稍微恢复了一点神志，趴在他的被子里问他窗户到底有没有关紧，门有没有关紧。

 

他想，就算真的没关紧又怎么样呢，基地里谁不知道他是自己的Omega——想到这里喻文波又咂了咂舌头，他又错了。

 

王柳羿压根就不是他的Omega，他们的关系从未明朗过。

 

“都关得死死的，信息素和声音都泄露不出去，你放心吧。”

 

“我想喝水。”王柳羿有气无力地说。

 

房间里有备用的矿泉水和营养剂，王柳羿以前吃过一次那个营养剂，但嫌弃那味道奇怪，就再也没吃过了，喻文波从床上爬起来，给王柳羿拿了瓶水，看着他抱着塑料水瓶咕嘟咕嘟灌了大半瓶，他喘得嗓子有点哑，用水润过嗓子之后好了不少。

 

喝水时喉结上上下下，喻文波有些失神地盯着那儿，直到王柳羿放下水瓶才反应过来。

 

“睡会儿吧。”他本是垂着眼帘的，说这话的时候，却抬起眼睛来，很快地瞥了一眼喻文波。他的眼睛里仍旧有点湿润，透着一点事后情欲未褪的性感。

 

喻文波知道他在想什么。

 

“好。”

 

易感期还长着呢，该睡则睡，该做则做，他们能自由操纵的时间太少，什么事都不得不争分夺秒。但喻文波同时也知道有时候也不能急于求成。该运营发育的时候也得运营发育，是吧。

 

可惜现实到底比游戏难得多了。

 

他就着王柳羿喝过的水瓶瓶口把剩下的小半瓶水喝了个干净，精准地把空水瓶扔进垃圾篓里边。他爬上床，闭上眼睛之际，他脑海里那个像是魔咒一样的问句又占据了他所有的细胞。

 

——王柳羿为什么要洗掉他的标记？

 

情绪的起伏影响年轻的Alpha，他身上的信息素浓度又有些飙高的迹象。已经快陷入沉睡的Omega强撑着困意，喃喃地问：“喻文波？”

 

Omega的身上还有着Alpha信息素的味道，他把王柳羿按进怀里，嗅了嗅他脖颈间两个人信息素混合在一起的味道。

 

他知道这味道终会消散。

 

“没事，蓝哥，睡吧。”他说。

 

只是现在，就让他在这种上瘾般的假象里再停留一会儿吧。

 

上瘾 END

 

 

还有后续。


End file.
